1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automated dialing system and, more particularly, to an advanced voice recognition dialing system.
2. Background of the Invention
Speech or voice recognition devices are known. A speech recognition device can be used to activate a number of tasks, including a telephone. Prior voice recognition dialing systems have been disclosed which are off-line or disconnected from a telephone line during the recognition mode. This is a serious limitation to the use of the prior systems in that they must be dedicated to a single telephone.